Lazrus
Paulus Lazrus (2 BBY - ) "That is the craziest son of a bitch I've ever seen. How many more like him do you suppose are up there?" -Unknown Imperial Commander Project Lazarus Shortly after Emperor Palpatine established the Stormtroopers in 19 BBY, an experimental cloning program named Lazarus was initiated using genetic patterns different than that of Jango Fett. It is unclear where the root of the genetic pattern used for Lazarus was derived from, other than that of a human male. Sigma Epsilon was one of the first Imperial programs to experiment with modifications to the accelerated growth process to create a lasting soldier not compromised by the rapid aging the clones of the Grand Army of the Republic. There were two control groups used in the experiment, one created using standard Kaminoan acceleration techniques (designated Lazarus-Alpha) and the other (Lazarus-Omega) without growth accelerators; a similar technique as was used when cloning Boba Fett. No benefits were realized from the Lazarus program, however. Regardless of the tweaking to the acceleration process, all growth accelerated clones exhibited a faster aging rate. Furthermore the genetic template was regarded as flawed as the Lazarus line exhibited independent behavior and creative thought processes well outside what was considered normal, and certainly not optimal, for a Stormtrooper. Most of the Lazarus line was labeled defective and terminated prior to deployment into the field. Resurrection Paulus Lazrus was released from the clone vats in 2 BBY, along with his brothers, at the biological age of 16. Being the last of the line to mature, it is unclear why his group was not terminated with the rest of the program. There is some speculation that the Lazarus-Omega clones, while deemed unfit for traditional Stormtrooper duties, may have been kept to be used for future use in a special operations role, like the Republic Commandos or ARCs. The Lazarus-Omega line was given rudimentary training profiles while developing and emerged largely devoid of personality or any appreciable combat skills. In perhaps the last great experiment of the Lazarus clones, this was intentional to determine if the behavioral anomalies would be rectified through a traditional learning and training process. The clones were given a 45 day acclimation period to mature their basic social interaction skills with each other and were then unceremoniously dropped into the harsh care of the instructors at the Stormtrooper Academy on Carida. Service Record 2 BBY: Basic Stormtrooper training on Carida 1 BBY: Participated in the Battle of Sriluur, promotion to Sr. Trooper 0 BBY: Swamp Trooper training, Participated in the Battle of Polis Massa 0 ABY: Battle and Occupation at Yavin IV, promoted to Lance Corporal 1 ABY: Sand Trooper training, garrisoned at Tatooine 2 ABY: Snow Trooper training, assigned to the 501st Legion, promoted to Corporal 3 ABY: Participated in the Battle of Hoth, garrisoned at Bespin 4 ABY: Sea Trooper training, garrisoned at Manaan 5 ABY: Recalled to Imperial Core Worlds, Space Trooper training, promoted to Sergeant 6 ABY: Participated in Battles at Etti IV and Tatooine 7 ABY: Participated in the Battle of Pride-1 and Vigilant coup break up 8 ABY: Instructor at Carida, promoted to Staff Sergeant 9 ABY: Participated at the Battles of Calamari, Sluis Van, Coruscant 10 ABY - 15 ABY: Promoted to Master Sergeant, service records imcomplete 16 ABY: Attached to 501st on TDS as part of Task Force Inquisitor Trivia Did you know that Lazrus' callsign Sig is short for Cigarra? The Lazarus-Omega line, although not chemically sterilized, is prohibited from reproducing. Lazrus Lazrus